The JTeens: Hsi Wu's Siren Song
by StellaMagic
Summary: Serena, the new singing sensation, hits San Fran. Every men, especially Finn, praises her. All except Hsi Wu. Why? Serena is a siren he dated bent on vengeance for a break-up. The J-Teens have to rescue him and every man before she sings his swan song.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: New Singing Sensation**

In a private jet flying toward San Fran, a singer going by the name of Serena was having her make-up put on. She had on blue pants and jacket, a white shirt, and blue earrings. She also had sky blue hair and brown eyes.

"Thank you," she said, "That will be enough make-up for now."

The make-up artists had stopped and away. Serena's assistant, a girl with glasses, approached her.

"We're about to land in San Francisco, Serena," she said.

"Excellent, Tracey," Serena said.

The jet has already made a landing and Serena is climbing down the stairs as the paparazzi takes pictures of her and reporters swarm around her. That evening, Serena checks into the Palace Hotel. She goes out to her balcony and looks at San Fran and its lights. She then gets beady eyed. Serena is no ordinary singer. In reality, she is a siren, a half-woman, half-bird with a voice that can mesmerize men. She senses something in the air.

"He's here in this city," she says to herself, "I can sense it. After all these centuries, I will finally have my revenge on the very man who betrayed and left me. You better watch out, Hsi Wu, because once I unleash my song, it will be the last thing you ever hear."

She suddenly transformed into a giant blue bird with claws and talons and flew up into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Hsi Wu the Snake**

It was the end of a school day in Magus High, Colleen and Drago were gathering their things and getting ready for a long weekend.

"Ready for the weekend, Col?" Drago asked.

"You bet," she replied, "I can't wait for our movie night on Saturday night. I got this great movie about a Kung Fu Fighting panda."

Then Colleen's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

Captain Black was on the phone.

"Colleen, the Snake Talisman has disappeared from the vault," he informed.

"Did the goblins take it?"

"It's not them. Our security cameras showed that Hsi Wu was the one who took the talisman."

"Why would Hsi Wu take it?"

"To know that, we need to think like him. You are a demon who has been banished for centuries and have a weakness for girls. What would you use the Snake Talisman for?"

Both Drago, Captain Black, and Colleen had their eyes wide opened.

"OH NO!!" they shouted in unison.

Colleen and Drago ran over to the one place Hsi Wu could have used the Snake Talisman for: the girls' locker room.

"Better wait here, Drago," Colleen said as she went into the locker room.

Colleen sees the cheerleaders as they came in after practice. They were about to get their regular clothes out of their lockers when Colleen yelled to them.

"Don't get dressed yet!" she yelled, "There have been peep holes sighted in this room."

This caused the cheerleaders to run frantically out of the room. Colleen begins to look around for Hsi Wu. With the Snake Talisman he can make himself invisible. She decided to lure him into a trap.

"Oh I must have been mistaken," Colleen said in a pretend tone, "Hsi Wu is not here," she pretends to yawn, "But looking for him made me sleepy. I think I will take a nap on the bench in here."

Colleen laid herself on the nearby bench and pretended to fall asleep. She knew that Hsi Wu wouldn't pass opportunity like that. Colleen suddenly heard his footsteps coming toward her. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. Colleen got up quickly and punched the invisible demon in the face. It caused him to fall to the floor and drop the Snake Talisman, making him visible again.

"OW!" he yelled, "You didn't have to do that!"

"I do if you've been using the Snake Talisman to sneak in here after cheer practice!" Colleen yelled at him, "What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking of which cheerleader would be a perfect mate for me."

"Get into your human form, Casanova! We're out of here!"

Hsi Wu transformed into his human form. Colleen grabbed him by the right ear and dragged him out. When she got out, Principal Joe Ramsey found them after the cheerleaders told them about the peep holes.

"What's this I hear about peepholes, Ms. O'Connell?" he asked.

"I couldn't find any peepholes, but I found a peeping Tom," she answered, "Seymour here was snuck into the locker room."

"I can explain!" Hsi Wu yelled in a nervous way.

"You can explain when you see me in detention for the next two weeks!" the Principal yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Finn's Concert Craze**

The J-Teens (except Hsi Wu) were walking back to Section 13.

"Sorry about busting your uncle, Drago, but he had to be stopped," Colleen said.

"Don't worry," Drago said, "A little detention may finally straighten him out."

"No offense, but your uncle doesn't seem to respect space for girls," Cody said.

"Yo he doesn't respect girls period," Ice said.

"I know," Drago said, "My dad said that he's always been like that ever since he was young. Women of ancient times use to swarm around him when he gave the orders, but when one woman doesn't suit his needs, he leaves them. He doesn't get that women, even of ancient times, don't like to be treated like toys or accessories you can throw out."

They went down the stairs into Section 13. Captain Black and Jade were waiting for them.

"Where's Hsi Wu?" he asked unhappily, "I want to talk to him about what he did."

"You're gonna have to take a rain check, Captain Black," Colleen said, "Hsi Wu is serving time in detention for the next two weeks."

"Tch. Serves him right for going where no man had gone before," Jade remarked.

Then, Finn came in while wearing a cap and a shirt with Serena's picture on it.

"Hey guys!" Finn said happily, "We're going to a concert tonight, starring that new singing songbird Serena."

"Who's Serena?" Jade and Colleen asked.

"Only the new Pop Sensation," Finn said, "She's singing at Candlestick Park tonight! I already bought our tickets!"

"Since when are you into Pop music, Finn?" Chrissie asked.

"Since she came into my life," he replied.

Chow tapped Colleen on the shoulder.

"Meet me over at our new apartment, and you can see this fan in action," he said.

Colleen met him and Ratso at their apartment, which is across the street from Section 13. They took her inside and opened the door to Finn's room to show her. When Colleen saw Finn's room, she gasped. It is filled with wall-to-wall photos, magazine articles, and posters of Serena.

"Serena has Finn hooked," Ratso said.

"This isn't like Finn," Chow said, "Normally, Finn is into seventies music, but Serena has become an obsession."

"This is strange," Colleen said, "but a concert on Friday night does sound good. I can take Drago and the others."

"You mean like a date with Drago?" Ratso giggled.

"It won't be a date; it will be a group thing," Colleen said with a frown, "Besides, someone has to keep an eye on Finn so he doesn't make a fool of himself like Hsi Wu did today."

"Oh yeah," Chow said, "Captain Black told us what happened. Seriously, that demon needs to learn about personal space."

That evening, Colleen was in her room, getting ready for the concert. She is wearing a styling pink dress and light pink lipstick. Then, she heard tapping outside her bedroom window. It is Hsi Wu. Colleen wanted to literally close her curtain on him, but she decided to let him in, hoping he came to apologize. She opened her window and in he came.

"So how's detention?" Colleen asked.

"Horrible," he replied, "They just made me sit there for one hour in silence, but it's nothing compared to the yelling I got from Captain Black."

"You deserved it."

"Anyway, I just came to apologize for causing so much trouble. What are you dressed up for?"

"Finn's taking us to a concert, starring a new blue-wearing singer named Serena."

"Serena?!"

Hsi Wu had a scared look on his face. He flew off in a hurry, leaving Colleen at a complete loss.

"Maybe he hates music."

Hsi Wu was flying in the air frantically.

"She must have found me! I have to stop her, or it could mean doom!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Song of Destruction**

The J-Teens have made it to Candlestick Park. They were lined up with Finn. Colleen was looking around and noticed something amiss.

"Something bothering you, Col?" Drago asked.

"Did you guys noticed something wrong when we came in?" Colleen asked.

"No," Cody said, "Why do you ask?"

"Look around you."

The J-Teens looked around and noticed that something is wrong. The whole place is mostly men. Chrissie and Colleen are the only girls at the park.

"It's all guys here," Drago said.

"Weird. It's like her music only affects guys," Ice said.

Drago opened his eyes wide and remembered something his dad once told him when he was stuck in the void.

"It can't be the same Serena, can it?" Drago said to himself.

Moments later, the six have managed to grab their seats. They were just two rows from the stage. Colleen was sitting between Drago and Chrissie when she noticed that Drago had a serious look on her face.

"Are you okay, Drago?" Colleen asked.

"Yeah," Drago replied, "I just remembered something. My father told me of a Serena that Uncle Hsi Wu use to know during ancient times. I'm just wondering if this Serena could be the same one."

Before Colleen could ask, the announcer came on to introduce Serena.

"Ladies and gentleman! The moment you all have been waiting for! That sensational songbird of the new millennium! Serena!!!" The announcer shouted.

Some pyrotechnics flared up as a platform slowly rose up Serena. Finn was cheering for her like crazy, causing the others to be concerned. Meanwhile, Hsi Wu was flying with the Dog Talisman in hand. He landed on top of the stadium and got a good look at Serena.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed, "It is her!"

Then he sees Drago and the others at close range of her.

"I hope Serena hasn't heard about Drago," he said, "If she finds out he's my nephew, she could use him to get to me."

Serena then starts singing her hit song, "Love Can Never Forget."

"_I fell in love with a prince,_

_But he turned away from me,_

_And I have never seen him since._

_He said he loved me for me,_

_But he lied just to get_

As she continued to sing, Colleen noticed that every guy there is starry-eyed and in a trance all at once. Even Ice and Cody are affected.

"Drago, something's wrong," she said, "The guys look like their minds are wiped."

Drago suddenly realized what Serena really is.

"Guys, we have to get out now!" he said, "She's a siren!"

Serena continued to sing her song:

"_Love can never forgive and forget,_

_Neither can I!"_

When she saw Hsi Wu at the top of the stadium, she unleashed a horrific scream that caused anything in its path to crumble. The hypnotized men moved as the scream headed toward Hsi Wu. He managed to doge it, but it caused some debris to fall toward the J-Teens. Hsi Wu swooped down and used the Dog talisman to form a shield to block the debris from the teens and Finn. Hsi Wu then got out the Rooster Talisman to make the J-Teens levitate and fly out of the stadium. They vanished into thin air as Serena watched angrily.

They made it back to Section 13. Colleen and Drago told Jackie, Jade, and Captain Black about what happened.

"Then when she saw Hsi Wu, she went ballistic and unleashed a scream that nearly demolished the stadium," Colleen told, "Drago said that Serena might be a siren."

"A what-en?" Jade asked.

"In Greek mythology, sirens are half-woman, half-birds whose song can mesmerize men and lead them to their doom. Odysseus would tie himself to a mass to evade the sirens' song and make his men put wax in their ears so they would not hear it."

"Why weren't you and Hsi Wu affected by the siren, Drago?" Jackie asked.

"The siren's song only affects human males," Drago answered, "Demons are immune."

"Question is how does Hsi Wu know her?" Captain Black asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Hsi Wu's Secret**

At the Palace Hotel, Colleen went undercover as a housekeeper. She contacted Captain Black via headphones as soon as she got into the penthouse suite where Serena was staying.

"I'm in the Penthouse Suite, Captain Black," Colleen said.

"Be careful, Colleen," he said with concern, "No telling if our songbird is still there or when she'll return."

Colleen got out the master key and put it through the slot of the door to her room. She opened it and walked right in. She looks around the room.

"Anything?" Captain Black asked.

"So far the room looks normal," Colleen replied.

She then sees her bed unmade and covered in feathers.

"Wait. I have something."

"What is it?"

"Her bed is covered in blue feathers. I better take one as a sample."

Colleen takes one of the feathers and puts it in a plastic bag. Then she sees a photo album. She looks into it, and to her horror, it had pictures and newspaper clippings of Hsi Wu. Some were about him when he first appeared in Fenway Park, while others were about the sighting of him since he became a J-Teen.

"Colleen, what's wrong?" Captain Black asked.

"She has a serious obsession for Hsi Wu," Colleen informed, "She has newspaper clipping from when he got out through his portal and recent events."

Colleen then hears screeching coming from outside. She puts the album down as it was, and looks out the window. Serena is in bird mode and flying back to her room. Colleen ran out fast and closed the door. She went back to Section 13 and gave its head scientist, Kepler, the feather to analyze. He put it under a microscope and began looking at it.

"Looks like Drago's beliefs about Serena are true," he stated, "Texture of the feather is of bird, but the cellular structure is human."

"I think it's time we ask our flighty friend how he knows this bird lady," Colleen said.

Colleen, Drago, and Cody went into Hsi Wu's room in Section 13, which has no bed because he hangs upside down to sleep. However, he does have a computer and a portable DVD. Hsi Wu was hiding behind his desk, shaking like a leaf.

"Alright, Hsi Wu, we want answers!" Colleen demanded, "We know Serena is a siren who's after you!"

"She wouldn't be that same Serena that Dad and the fam told me about is she?!" Drago said.

"No way!" Hsi Wu said frantically, "She's not gonna get me like she said she would!"

"Hsi Wu, she's out there looking for you, and she tried to endanger our lives as well as lives at the stadium in order to get to you. We want to know what's going on."

"Okay," he said while he gave in, "Centuries ago, I was in love with Serena, but I was a young demon at the time. I got tired of her, so I left her. She took the break-up hard enough to want to break me up. I tried to hide, but each place I go to, she's there, and she mesmerize the men before ordering them to destroy me. I wasn't safe until that day I was banished."

"So she's after you because over your womanizing ways!" Colleen shouted at him

"I consider what I do as a form of natural selection," Hsi Wu said his excuse.

"Tch. Too bad I can't naturally select family," Drago sneered.

"Well you are gonna help us repair the damage before she sends an army of men to riot," Colleen said.

"How're we gonna do that?" Cody asked.

"Remember what I said about Odysseus?" Colleen smirked.

"Good idea, Colleen," Drago said, "We just need to find a mast to tie him up on."

"Don't I get a say in it?!" Hsi Wu said frantically.

"NO!" they said in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Finn Hooked**

Back at the Palace Hotel, Serena was in her Siren mode, pacing around about how she can get her claws on Hsi Wu.

"There's got to be a way to get to Hsi Wu," she said, "Somehow, I have to get passed his nephew and his friends."

Then, her assistant Tracey knocked. Serena transformed back to her human self.

"Come in."

"I'm very sorry to disturb you, Serena, but a fan has arrived to see you," Tracey informed, "He said his name is Finn."

Serena takes a peek at the door and sees Finn. She recognizes him as the man who was with the J-Teens.

"He was with Drago and those kids," she says to herself, "Send him in Tracey."

Tracey goes out and sends Finn right in.

"Hello, Serena," Finn said, "I'm Finn, #1 fan of yours."

"Hmmm. I've seen you with those kids before that disaster struck."

"That's why I came. I wanted to make sure that you weren't hurt."

"I managed to evade disaster. Perhaps you can help."

"Sure I can. Name anything you want."

"I came to San Fran looking for a centuries old friend of mine named Hsi Wu."

"Centuries old?! How do you know the Sky Demon?!"

Serena transforms into her siren form. It scared Finn a little. Then, she unleashed her siren song on Finn, putting him in a trance. Tracey saw the whole thing from behind the door.

"Now you will do as I say," she said, "I will distract your friends, while you bring Hsi Wu to the abandoned warehouse in Down Town San Francisco. I will take care of the rest."

"I will do as you say, My Master," Finn said in a blank way.

Tracey ran to see about getting some help.

"I better find those kids and warn them," she said to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Plan in Action…Almost**

That night, the J-Teens took Hsi Wu to the Transamerica Pyramid and tied him to the pole up top. Colleen was guarding Hsi Wu while keeping an eye out for Serena. Hsi Wu was struggling to get out.

"Colleen, why do I have to be the bait?" Hsi Wu asked in a complaining way.

"Because you're the one responsible for breaking a siren's heart," Colleen reminded him, "Hsi Wu, you treat every girl like they are your own concubines. This is not ancient China. By breaking Serena's heart the way you did, you put every man in San Francisco at the mercy of her."

"Don't remind me," Hsi Wu said.

Colleen gets on the new communicator that Kepler built for them. She talked to Drago, who is keeping an eye out from below with Ice.

"Anything below, Drago?"

"Sorry, Colleen," he said on the communicator while looking through binoculars, "No sign of my uncles ex."

"How about for you and Cody, Chrissie?"

Cody and Chrissie were taking the building next to them.

"Nothing yet, Colleen?" Chrissie said.

"Are you sure she'll come?" Cody asked.

"Trust me. There are times when I want to kill Hsi Wu too."

Suddenly, Ice and Drago heard a screech. Ice got out his binoculars and looked through them. He sees Serena circling above them.

"Colleen, we got a visual," Drago said, "Serena is hovering over us."

"Follow and don't lose her," Colleen said as she ran away from Hsi Wu, "Hsi Wu, we got her. Stay here and don't move."

"Where am I gonna go?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

After Colleen left, Finn came up.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" Hsi Wu asked with surprise.

"Colleen wanted me to get you to a safe place after she left," Finn answered.

"I didn't think she cared." :D

Finn untied Hsi Wu until he was free.

"Colleen wants you to hide at the warehouse in Downtown San Fran."

"Good idea. Serena won't think of finding me at someplace old and downtrodden."

Hsi Wu grabbed Finn by his talons and they both flew off. Meanwhile, the J-Teens were pursuing Serena by foot. Serena kept flying until they were at least six blocks away from the tower. Serena stops and unleashes her sonic scream like before. The J-Teens dodge it.

"Shoot her down, Drago!" she commanded, "That might clip her wings."

Drago unleashes his fire breathe, but the fire literally went through her. The J-Teens gasped when they saw it. She suddenly went transparent until she disappeared completely.

"That was only her shadow!" Drago stated, "She sent it to distract us!"

"Yo! Who's watchin' the Sky Dude?" Ice asked.

They realized that none of them were guarding Hsi Wu. They ran back to the tower and saw that Hsi Wu is gone.

"Uncle Hsi Wu!" Drago called for him.

"Oh no!" Colleen said, "Where could she have taken him?!"

Then a voice called out for them.

"Excuse me."

They turn and saw Tracey behind them.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tracey," she introduced herself; "I'm Serena's personal assistant. I know why you guys are trying to pursue her. I found out that she's not human."

"Do you know where she's taken Hsi Wu?" Cody asked.

"If you mean that bat thing, yes. She mesmerized one of her fans and instructed him to take him to the abandoned warehouse downtown."

"Which fan?" Colleen asked.

"An Irish man with red hair and a disco get-up."

"Finn!!!" all five shouted.

At the warehouse, Finn opened the door and they went inside. Inside there was an old crane that was used to lift crates and a forklift. There were also crates filled with fireworks for Chinese New Year. Hsi Wu was starting to feel uneasy about the whole thing.

"Finn, are you certain Colleen told you to bring me here?" he asked as he put his hand on his shoulder and turned him.

Hsi Wu was shocked when he saw Finn with a blank expression in his face.

"He's under her control!" he screams then gulps, "That means…"

He hears a little giggle. Hsi Wu turns to look from behind and sees Serena at the ceiling.

"It is time for your swan song, Former Lover!" she shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: The Siren's Revenge**

Hsi Wu was looking at Serena with fear as she transformed into her bird form. Finn, now hypnotized, walked over and stood next to her.

"Thanks to my favorite puppet, he has brought you right to me," Serena boasted, "Now after all these centuries; I will finally make you pay for making a fool out of me when you broke up with me for that concubine Yuki! You remember? When you were talking to me one minute, she walks by, and then you follow her with stars in your eyes, saying we should date others?"

"If it makes you any better, Yuki left me for a prince, and I was banished to the demon realm for terrorizing the village she lived in," Hsi Wu said nervously.

"That does not change what you did to me, hurt and humiliate me!" she yelled angrily.

Serena angrily unleashes her song of destruction at Hsi Wu, but he dodged it. It did however cause a big hole in the wall, giving the J-Teens and Tracey their attention. Inside the warehouse, Finn jumps and dragon-kicks Hsi Wu. Hsi Wu struggles as Finn holds him from behind for Serena.

"Very good, Finn," she thanked him, "Now hold this flying rat tightly."

Serena went into bird mode and flexed her right claw a little.

"Serena, lets talk about this!" Hsi Wu pleaded, "We can date again, and I'll stay loyal this time!"

"Too late to make offers!" Serena yelled.

She was about to swipe him with her claw when a hand suddenly grabbed her by the wrist. It was Colleen. The J-Teens arrive on time to save Hsi Wu. Cody and Ice grab onto Finn.

"You think you can stop me from my revenge?"

Serena sang her hypnotic song, but it didn't have any effect on Ice or Cody, leaving her baffled.

"Uncle inserted magical earplugs, guaranteed to block out a siren song," Cody said.

Chrissie unleashed her air attack, blowing Serena away. However, Serena just flew with the wind and prevented the attack from blowing her toward the ceiling. Colleen saw the crane and has an idea.

"Follow me to the crane, Drago," Colleen said, "I got an idea."

Colleen and Drago ran toward the crane.

"Finn, attack!" Serena commanded.

Finn moved his arms, making Cody and Ice let go. Then he punches them both and throws them across the room. Chrissie got out her sound device and pointed it at Finn. She pushes the button, making it unleash its sonic sound. The sound snapped Finn out of his hypnotic trance.

"Where am I? What happened?" Finn asked as he looked around.

"No!" Serena said angrily.

She turns her head to the left when she hears a sound. The crane, ridden and operated by Drago, was about to hit her, but she dodged it. However, Drago was not aiming for her; he was aiming for the sprinkler system. The crane hit it, making some water pours onto Serena. Colleen, who is already on top of the crane, takes slow breathes and unleashes her ice attack. Serena slowly became an ice block, and then she falls onto Hsi Wu, flattening him.

"You did that on purpose!" Hsi Wu yelled.

"No I didn't," Colleen said.

Colleen throws a nearby potted plant at Hsi Wu's head, hitting him.

"I did that on purpose."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: Hsi Wu's Medicine**

A few hours later, Serena is now locked up in a magic cell in Section 13. Uncle and Tohru put a magic collar on her that will cancel her songs out.

"This collar will cancel Serena's vocal cords so she cannot use her songs to make an escape," Tohru informed.

The J-Teens, Finn, and Captain Black were leering at Hsi Wu angrily.

"Don't you have something to say to her, Casanova?" Colleen bitterly asked.

Hsi Wu walked toward Serena in shame.

"I'm sorry for being insensitive years ago," he said.

Serena tried to grab him, causing Hsi Wu to get scared enough to jump on Drago. Finn walked toward her next.

"Even though you used me to get revenge on Hsi Wu, I can totally help you get over him," he whispered to her.

"Cheer up, Serena," Colleen comforted her, "He makes me mad enough to want to hurt him. He'll still get punished for what he did to you and for sneaking into the girls' locker room."

Colleen, Chrissie, and Jade got out the pillows. Hsi Wu got scared knowing they are about to use the pillow slaughter fest on him again. Then, he sees Finn, Drago, Ice and Cody get out their pillows. They were about to join in.

"Shall we give it to him, Guys?" Colleen asked in a sneaky manner.

"Yeah. Let's give it to him," the rest say in unison.

Hsi Wu was about to run for it when his way is blocked by Captain Black and Tohru.

"Take your medicine like a man, Hsi Wu," Capt. Black told him.

They have begun to hit Hsi Wu with the pillows like crazy. Serena was happily watching this.

"It looks to me like Colleen has beaten me in straightening Hsi Wu out," Serena said.


End file.
